The Love of a Lone Wolf
by ShadowInferno10
Summary: What would happen when a lone wolf met a young human boy and claimed him as her own. What happens when the pack leader claims her as his mate against her will. Will they fall in love or will the past catch up to her and destroy her new life?


A light brown leaf drifted to the forest floor as a slight wind carried it away from the tree it had occupied. Something flew across the clearing so fast it was almost unnoticeable. Suddenly a beautiful white wolf stood in the clearing with its green eyes piercing the bush to its left. A shudder in the bush caused the wolf to lift its lips in a fierce growl but it was cut off when the creature fell out of the bush.

A young boy around the age of six was on his stomach with a bloody wound on his back. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes full of pain. He struggled to get up and when he finally noticed the graceful albino wolf he looked scared. "No. No. Not more of them!" The boy pulled himself to his feet as he picked up a stick as he backed away. The white wolf just stared at the boy. He noticed that the wolf wasn't attacking but he wasn't taking chances "Go away!" He yelled his voice quivering slightly in fear. The white wolf's gaze flickered toward the blood on the boy's side making him flinch "No. The other wolves wanted my blood, too!" The white wolf crawled toward the boy on its belly as a sign of trust but the boy didn't understand the message and backed away quickly. He gasped and clutched his side in pain. The white wolf quickly appeared by the boy and began to lick his wounds causing the boy to swing at it. The wolf ignored the hit to its chest as it continued what it was doing. The boy stopped when he realized that the pain on his side disappeared. "What is your name, child?" came a soft, motherly voice. The boy gasped at the wolf as he said quietly "It's Linden. Who or what are you" The wolf backed away from the boy as it replied "My name is Emerald. I am a werewolf." The boy had an open mouth "What? A werewolf!?" Emerald just tilted her head "Yes child. I am a werewolf. Now why were you attacked by other werewolves?" The boy just shook his head "I don't know why. I was hiding in the cave I live in and then there were six wolves. They attacked me and I couldn't do anything. I managed to flee but the red wolf got me." Emerald's eyes flashed as she growled out "You were attacked by six werewolves! And they hurt you; A helpless pup!" The boy just blinked at the sudden anger that came from the female wolf. "Come, I shall bring you to your home." The boy just cocked his head as he got up "You're not going to bring me to the other wolves or anything?" The white wolf turned to the boy as a sound crossed between a growl and a bark escaped the white wolfs lips "No Linden, I shall not bring you to those foolish creatures. Actually I shall try to help you with this problem, pup." The boy smiled at Emerald with a toothy grin. "Thanks, Emerald."

After an hour of walking, Linden asked a question that had been bothering him since they had talked "Emerald? Where is your pack? Are they waiting for you somewhere? Do you have a family?" Linden noticed Emerald tense up quickly as she replied in an emotionless voice "I am a lone wolf. I left my pack because of…let's just say the pack leader and I didn't get along. My family…they are all dead." Linden just hung his head as he whispered "My whole family is dead too. I've been living out here for a month. I ran away from the orphanage. I have no one…" Tears were leaking from Linden's eyes as he finished his sentence. A rough tongue licked the tears away "Shhh my pup. It's okay. I am here with you now. It'll be okay." Linden hugged Emerald around her neck as he quietly wept. "Get on my back and I will take us the rest of the way to your home." Linden nodded as he climbed on her back and then disappeared as Emerald took off toward the cave.

The next morning...

Emerald heard a cute yawn from behind her as her pup woke up, with a grumbling stomach. "I'll go get us some food, pup. Stay here and don't come out until I come and get you." Emerald licked Linden in the face, sniffed the air and ran toward her prey.

Emerald was bent over the carcass of the old deer she had tracked down. She had broken its neck to make sure it didn't bleed so it wouldn't attack hungry hunters. Her head went up when she heard panting coming in her direction. She quickly slung the body over her shoulder before jumping into a tree, hiding her scent.

Suddenly a small group of wolves ran by toward the direction she came. Emerald's eyes turned pink when she smelled their scent. They smelled of her pup's blood. Her nails lengthened piercing into the deer's belly and her canines prodded from her lips as she dropped the deer and ran toward her pup.

She wasn't aware she was changing until she was already on four legs but her mind was far from that. She was focused on attacking those foolish wolves for trying to hurt her pup once more. She slowed down as she crouched in the bushes near the cave letting the scene unfold in front of her.

Five male werewolves surrounded the den all male, by their size, as they all had a wolfish look akin to hunger and humor on their features. The looks brought a low snarl into the back of Emerald's throat but she held it back as she looked toward the entrance of the cave 'Please tell me that Linden is okay…or Anubis help me, I will kill them all!' she thought darkly as she peered through the bushes to where the unfortunate wolves lounged.

"Let me go! Let go, you stupid wolf!" yelled Linden as he was dragged out by his arm, lead by a red female wolf. The haughty wolf just smiled as she shoved Linden between them all. He was quickly surrounded as he stumbled onto his feet "My mama will save me. She's really strong and she'll get you!" The wolves just snorted as one of the males barked out "No human female will survive if she tried to fight us!" Linden laughed "My mama is not human she is a werewolf! She will hurt you bad!" The group shifted for a second before the female wolf jumped at Linden in an attempt to grab his throat.

A loud thud was heard when the female was slammed into the trunk of a tree from the sheer force of the attack she received in mid-air. Emerald in her proud white wolf form stood close to Linden as she looked at him "Are you okay, pup?" Linden nodded with tears in his eyes as he hugged her tightly "I didn't know if you would come back for me, mama." Emerald nuzzled him lovingly as she said in a motherly tone "I will always come back for you, my pup."

"How can you let a human touch you like that? They are vile creatures who are only useful as meat." growled out the red wolf in disgust. Linden clutched Emerald tightly in fear as he whispered "mama." Emerald glared hatefully at the wolves that surrounded them as she growled out "You insult my pup again and I will personally slaughter you in the most painful way imaginable. Also if I find you near him again, any of you and you will lose your legs." The other wolves flinched. In the world of werewolves there is almost no bigger loss than to lose such a valuable part because they couldn't hunt or run without it. "Who are you to threaten such powerful wolves such as ourselves?"

Emerald couldn't help it. She laughed. Her bright, wolfish laugh set the other wolves off. "You call yourselves powerful?" Linden giggled as he heard his mother laugh.

The wolves closed in on them but they unknowingly left Emerald and Linden a gap to get into. Emerald started to back Linden up into the cave behind them and when she was sure he could make it she yelled out "Run into the cave Linden." Linden followed Emerald's orders as he disappeared into the cave safely.

Emerald turned her now red eyes to the opposing wolves as she growled out menacingly "Now that my pup is safe it is time for bloodshed." That's when she pounced.

Emerald watched as the injured wolves fled before she wiped her paw on the ground before padding back into the cave with a silly grin on her face. Linden smiled at her as he gave her a big hug "Mama! You're okay!" Emerald let out a laugh as she settled down and let Linden cuddle against her.

A few minutes later Emerald heard an echo of cries. A huge pack of wolves had found the carcass she left. Emerald hastily nudged Linden onto her back as she said "Hurry, pup we must leave. The pack is on us." Linden grabbed onto the mane of hair on Emerald as she took off away from the pack.

Emerald was panting with the effort as she continued running with Linden clutching on to her tightly in fear. 'I'm sorry my pup. This is my fault.' Emerald would've stopped if she had been alone but she refused to allow Linden the chance to get hurt. Emerald smelt a shallow stream up ahead as she picked up her speed.

She stopped at the edge of the river as she let Linden down. "Linden I want you to get yourself wet. That way they won't be able to track your scent and follow you. There is an abandoned den just between those trees hidden by vines. Hide there and I will come back soon." Linden shook his head as he said fiercely "No you can hide with me! Don't leave me." Emerald just nudged his chin as she said "I can't, pup. I will come back soon. Just wait. I will be back. I love you." With that she pushed Linden toward the water before she took off toward the pack. The pack quickly caught her scent as they gained speed. 'I will not let you get near my pup' she thought as she quickly curved her run but a few of the pack still went toward the cave where she left her pup.

'Hell no!' she growled as she quickly sought out a way to bring the whole pack her way. She found the answer in the form of a giant boar that weighed at least two-hundred pounds and appeared to have a broken leg. She quickly fell upon it with an unflinching ferocity. It fell quickly as the wounds on its body bleed freely. She viciously tore at its neck until she sensed the pack all pick up even more speed as they headed her way urged on by the blood.

Emerald rolled in the animal's blood until she had blood dripping off her. "Come. I dare you; all of you. Come to me and fight. I want you're red female's blood to stain the ground." She howled in the old language of the wolves. An answering call came from the female. "I shall have my revenge." Other calls soon followed from the whole pack "We come."

The blood-stained white wolf stood proudly as the pack emerged from the bushes. At least fifty wolves of all shapes and sizes emerged from the shrubbery as their eyes all showed a powerful amount of confusion, eagerness and hunger. They all surrounded her but the crowd parted as a massive black wolf came trotting up to her until they were just feet away.

The black wolf looked at her before saying in a strong, masculine voice "Who are you? From what I was told, you are a dangerous lone wolf with an ill temper who attacked a human child and then fell upon our own for your pure amusement."

Emerald shook off the feeling she got from the wolf's voice as she said "I am Emerald. I protected my pup from those foolish wolves that dared attack what is mine. I was perfectly in my rights to kill them but I withheld. I planned to leave after my pup healed but I noticed the wounds were from another of my kind so I decided to stay to help the child."

Emerald's eyes went toward the female that she had attacked earlier to see her still sporting various wounds along with her comrades. "Today they came back to finish the job. Too bad they won't be able to." The female glared at Emerald but she just grinned.

"So there is a human who knows of werewolves? We must kill the child." barked out a male wolf from the crowd.

The werewolves were taken by complete surprise when Emerald turned quickly and pounced on the wolf before anyone could stop her. She quickly sliced the wolf across his back as she growled threateningly at him.

Two werewolves jumped on top of Emerald as she continued to bite at the wolf who insulted her pup. One of the wolves bit at her right ankle causing it to bleed as another bit her shoulder. Emerald to leap back into the middle of the circle with a slight limp but continued to glare at the now whimpering wolf.

"Insult my pup again and no one will be able to save you from my wrath. That goes for all of you." Emerald's red eyes scanned the crowd for anyone who looked ready to pounce. The red female took a step toward Emerald in a challenge but Emerald just said "You want a rematch? I already beat you and your friends this morning."

"Is this true, Anita. That this female beat you this morning?" asked the black wolf.

The red wolf, Anita just looked away as she murmured "Yes...She defeated me and The Five."

Emerald looked at the black wolf "Is it true? You beat all six of them on your own?" He asked to clarify. Emerald nodded hesitating a little when she saw the look in his eyes. "Yes. I did defeat them."

The wolves' one-by-one all began to lower their heads and bow. "What? What are you all doing?" barked out Emerald in annoyance. She looked around at them all wondering when they would attack.

"What is wrong with all of you?" She turned her gaze to the only other wolf on all fours. Emerald shook inwardly in fear when she saw the heated look in his eyes. The dark wolf started to circle her with that look still in his eyes causing her to lose her nerve and look wildly for an exit.

The black wolf used this time to leap at her but Emerald quickly jumped away. "What the hell are you doing? Stop!" She growled angrily. The dark male looked amused as he went to leap to tackle her again. Emerald feinted right then ran left; completely tired of the game the wolf was playing.

The male turned and jumped on her while her back was turned. She struggled in fear as he pinned her to the ground. His dark eyes looked deep into her own as she wildly kept bucking, ignoring the pain in her shoulder which was still bleeding, not sure at all what was going on.

The wolf bent down and licked her bloody shoulder which made her jump frightened. When the male went to dip his head to her shoulder she bit him sharply. The male was completely surprised as he himself jumped in shock. Emerald used this time to flee as she jumped high over the crowd of wolves who were in shock themselves.

By the time the wolves had recovered, she was long gone along with her scent. The wolves looked to their leader to see him change into his human form. He grabbed his neck to feel puncture marks from where Emerald bit him.

He threw back his head with his dark hair danced wildly around his handsome face as he laughed; his gold eyes dancing in amusement. 'I shall find you soon mate…' He thought as he licked his lips from her blood as he thought of her beautiful green eyes.


End file.
